


Calling All Gem Units!

by InfernoMan



Series: Payday vs. Steven Universe [3]
Category: PAYDAY (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Escape!, Gem Assault In Progress, It's Payday fellas!, Police Assault In Progress, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMan/pseuds/InfernoMan
Summary: The Payday Gang have to face the combined army of Empire City's police department and the Diamond Authority's Gem Units. How will they escape? (Part 2 of Code Pink)
Series: Payday vs. Steven Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610572
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	Calling All Gem Units!

**Author's Note:**

> This took long to make. Hope you enjoy the second part of Code Pink. Also please note that there are times where I will not pay attention to my typing and make characters say things that they don't usually say. If you see that in any of my works, please let me know and I will try my best to correct it. And please don't be rude, even I have flaws.

"Welp, it was nice knowing ya fellas. Didn't think gems would be the end of me." Hoxton says as he sees the police cruisers, gem ships and jasper fusions right in front of Empire City. Right as the van was about to collide with the jasper fusions, they manage to throw the van into the air. The gang scream as the van flies. The van manages to land on it's wheels but it also crashes right into a pole. The gang slam into the walls of the van and they get knocked out. The police and the Gem Units start surrounding the back of the van. How are the gang gonna get out of this one?

/// DALLAS' NIGHTMARE ///

Dallas opens his eyes and sees that he is in the middle of Empire City. His gang are shooting at Gem Units and Swat officers that have them surrounded. There are gem ships flying in the air, keeping them from escaping.

"Oh shit! It's a hessonite!" Wolf shouts.

"We got lapises in the air!" Chains shouts as he shoots in the air.

"It's a fucking peridot!" Hoxton shouts.

"You guys need to get out of there! They won't stop until you surrender and give them Steven's gem." Bain says. Dallas looks around at the Gem Units that have him surrounded. There are amethysts with shields that look like the shields that he and the gang have battled. There are peridots running around, sounding like tasers when they charge their blasters. There's also hessonites and pyropes who look like bulldozers as they run around for cover. Dallas can only think of one thing to do. One thing that will guarantee that Steven will never leave the hospital. If they get captured, Bain could just bail them out with insiders.

"Fuck it! I'm shattering Steven's gem!" Dallas shouts as he brings out Steven's gem and throws it to the ground. He aims his rifle at it and before he could shoot, Steven's gem starts glowing. Steven's gem starts levitating and glows brighter.

"Uh Bain? I threw Steven's gem on the ground and now it's floating." Dallas says as he and the crew look at Steven's gem with confusion.

"I'm sorry guys, you are left for dead." Bain says.

"What?!" Dallas shouts. The Gem Units start running away and the ships disappear into the night. Steven's gem then takes a form. The form looks like Steven but with pink color themes. The form lands on the ground and looks at the Payday Gang. It's Pink Steven.

"What in the bloody hell?!" Hoxton says as he look at Pink Steven.

"The fuck is that?!" Wolf shouts.

"It doesn't look friendly." Chains says.

".....That thing was in my pocket?" Dallas says in confusion. Pink Steven looks at Dallas and glares at him.

"Nothing personal." Pink Steven says to Dallas in a menacing tone. Dallas has shit his pants. Pink Steven then roars at the gang, which causes a huge shockwave to occur. The shockwave flings the gang into the air. Dallas slams into a building wall on his back and drops to the ground. He groans in pain as he tries to sit up. He looks up and sees Pink Steven standing right in front of him.

"Nothing personal." Pink Steven says to Dallas.

"What are you talking about?!" Dallas says in fear. Pink Steven then picks Dallas up by his shirt and raises him into the air. Dallas tries to get out of Pink Steven's grasp but fails. Pink Steven puts his hand on Dallas' chest and looks at him with a glare.

"Nothing personal." Pink Steven says once again. Dallas can only scream as Pink Steven drives his hand into his chest and rips his heart out.

/// DALLAS' NIGHTMARE ENDS ///

Dallas shouts as he wakes up. He sees that the gang are still alive after the crash, they are holding their guns and look like they're ready for a fight. The gang look at him and they're glad that their leader is still alive.

"It's about time you fucking woke up, the driver is dead and Bain has been pissing his pants." Hoxton says.

"Hey Bain, I'm awake." Dallas says.

"Dallas! You're alive! I thought I miscalculated and got you killed! I couldn't live with myself if I'm the reason you're gone!" Bain says to the gang's earpieces.

"Bain, don't blame yourself for us being stupid." Dallas says.

"Sorry, it's a habit of mine." Bain says. Dallas looks into his pocket and sees that Steven's gem is still in there.

"So, we have Steven's gem now, which means that he will stay in the hospital and the Crystal Gems won't bother us. Does that mean we can now start performing heists?" Dallas says as he grabs his rifle and checks the ammo.

"That's right. The Crystal Gems are too busy keeping Steven alive to deal with you guys. All you have to worry about are the police and the Gem Units, along with the Diamonds. But nevermind that, you guys need to get off your asses and get outta there! There are police and Gem Units surrounding the van!" Bain says. Dallas looks out of the backdoor windows and sees police cruisers and gem ships around the street where the crash is. Officers and gem soldiers are standing near the cruisers and ships. A officer with black short hair steps out of a cruiser with a megaphone and begins speaking.

"Attention Payday Gang! You should've never come to Delmarva! Not only are you facing the Empire City Police, but you're also facing the Diamond Authority's Gem Units. We've made a alliance not too long ago and now we work together to ensure the safety of Delmarva's citizens. Now step out of the van, drop your weapons and hand over Steven Universe's gem!" the officer says into the megaphone.

"We're fucked guys! And I still don't have ammo for my shotgun." Wolf says.

"Then use your fucking pistol!" Hoxton says as he points his pistols at the roof. Chains then sees the grenade launcher he used earlier on the van floor. He picks it up and sees that there is still one more grenade in it.

"Hey guys. This grenade launcher has one more grenade in it. I'm gonna shoot it so it will make the cruisers explode, then we can get out." Chains says.

"Alright. On the count of three, I'm gonna open the doors and you'll shoot." Dallas says as he puts his hands on the handles of the backdoors. Chains crouches next to Dallas and nods at him.

"1...2....3!" Dallas says right before he opens the doors. Chains aims the grenade launcher at the cruisers and fires the last shot. The grenade travels through the air and lands on a cruiser. The grenade explodes and all the cruisers start exploding one by one. All the officers and gems around the cruisers get killed. The ships fly away before they could get shot.

"Let's go!" Dallas says as he steps out of the van with his rifle in his hands. Chains throws away the grenade launcher and picks up his machine-gun before he steps out. Hoxton steps out of the van with his pistols pointing everywhere. Wolf takes out his suppressed pistol and steps out of the van. The gang walk onto the street and start walking down it.

"Bain. We got rid of the Police and Gem Units that had us cornered. We're on the streets of Empire City." Dallas says.

"Glad that your safe, I'm gonna try to figure out how to get you guys outta there, but you need to defend yourselves! They're sending a badass police force at your location! There's also gem ships flying with them!" Bain says. The gang look back at they see Swat vans and gem ships going right towards them. The gang take cover behind benches near the street. The Swat vans and gem ships stop right in front of them. Swat officers start stepping out of the vans with guns and gems start jumping out of the ships with swords drawn and armor on.

"Don't die!" Bain says. 

/// POLICE/GEM ASSAULT IN PROGRESS ///

"Light them up!" Dallas shouts before he start shooting at the Swat officers and gems. The gang then start battling the police and gems, shards and blood fly around as the police and gems lose soldiers. Dallas shows off his marksman skills as he shoots Swat officers, making gems take cover in fear. Some gems try to fuse to get the upper hand, but Chains quickly guns them down with his machine-gun. 

"Someone call reinforcements! These gems don't make a difference!" a swat officer yells before he gets shot by Wolf. Although Wolf only has a pistol, he can shoot it as if he was 007. 

"Give us Steven's gem you evil humans!" a nephrite yells before she gets shattered by Chains. All of a sudden a bunch of amethysts with big shields jump out of the ships. They approach the gang the same way police shields will do.

"Turns out the gems have similar soldiers to the police!" Hoxton shouts. A peridot all of a sudden comes out from behind a swat van.

"Raising voltage!" the peridot says as she charges her blaster. She fires her blaster at Chains and he gets hit. He stutters and shakes in the shock the same way tasers make them. Dallas quickly shatters the peridot and Chains stops stuttering.

"Fuck! Those green gems with pointy heads are just like tasers!" Chains says as he gets back into cover.

"Those are peridots, be careful around them." Bain says. Chains shoots his machine-gun at the amethysts with shields but he can't shatter them.

"Cover your balls!" Dallas says as he throws a grenade at the amethysts with shields. The amethysts lower their shields and they look at the grenade in confusion. The grenade then explodes and the amethysts get shattered.

"Gem shields down!" Dallas says. The gang resume the fight. The swat are losing numbers just like the gems. 

"Check your six! A swat chopper is moving in!" Bain says. The gang look to the right and see a swat chopper flying right at them. Dallas shoots the pilot and the chopper falls towards the swat vans and gem ships. The chopper explodes when it crashes, making the swat vans and gem ships explode, which kills the swat officers and gem soldiers. The gang come out of cover as they see that the first assault wave has been dealt with.

"Damn Dallas, that was some good shooting." Chains says.

"Come on! We can't stay here!" Dallas says as he starts running down the street. The gang follow him while it seems that the coast is clear.

"They've had enough, they're going for snipers." Bain says. Dallas looks up and sees snipers taking positions on the rooftops. He shoots most of them before they could even have a chance to aim. The last sniper waves his arm behind him before he gets shot by Dallas. All of a sudden a bunch of destiny destroyers and ruby ships come out of the sky and they fly around the Payday Gang. The gang watch as it appears that they are surrounded.

"Bain! Why aren't you sending Bile to pick us up?!" Hoxton shouts.

"I can't! If I send Bile over there, the gems will shoot his chopper down. Just keep defending yourselves, I'll think of something!" Bain says.

"We are four humans surviving against waves of aliens. This is like firefight on Halo 3." Wolf says as he looks at the ships flying around.

"The fuck do we do?!" Chains shouts.

"Come on! To the alleyways!" Dallas shouts as he runs towards a alleyway that's close to the gang. The gang follow him and the gem ships start to lose track of the gang.

"The gems shouldn't be able to find us here." Dallas says as he and the gang walk down the alleyway. All of a sudden a door in the alleyway gets knocked down and out comes a hessonite with her gemstone on her forehead, holding a long sword. The gang back up as the elite gem approaches them.

"Hah! This is it? Only four humans? They will feel the sharpness of Hessonite's blade." the hessonite says as she gets into a battle stance.

"Fuck you!" Chains shouts before he shoots his machine-gun at the hessonite. The hessonite blocks Chains' shots with her sword. Chains then stops shooting, realizing it's not working. The hessonite then starts running at the gang. Before she could swing her sword, Hoxton tackles her to the ground. Hoxton then pulls out his pistols and shoots the hessonite in the head. She shatters and her form dissipates. Hoxton gets up and reloads his pistols.

"Stupid gem wanker." Hoxton comments.

"We're not safe here either! Back to the streets!" Dallas shouts while running down the alleyway. The gang follow him and they get back on the street. Gem ships are flying everywhere in the city, looking for the gang.

"How are we gonna escape?!" Wolf shouts.

"Attention Payday Gang. This is Emerald. I will arrive shortly to pick you all up." a mysterious voice says in the gang's earpieces.

".........who the fuck are you?!" Chains says.

"Emerald! I told you to let me talk to them before I introduce you!" Bain says.

"What the hell is going on Bain?!" Dallas shouts.

"Sorry guys, I was gonna tell you that I recently came into contact with a elite gem named Emerald." Bain says.

"You can't be serious!" Hoxton says.

"I am. She actually wants to help us out, and also offer heists for us to do. She's gonna arrive in a couple of minutes in her destiny destroyer to pick you guys up." Bain says.

"....Well it's better than nothing I guess." Hoxton says.

"Ahem." a voice says behind the gang. The gang look back and see the Diamonds looming over them with their hands on their hips. The gang are now scared since they don't have a van to escape. Dallas can see that Blue's hair is messy because of landing on the road.

"You humans really thought you could lose us, did you?" Yellow says.

".....Uuuhhh..." Wolf says.

"Shut it! You insolent humans have a lot of nerve to come to Delmarva. You poisoned Steven, you took his mother's gem while he was asleep, and you shattered many of our humble gems. We are going to enjoy turning you all to the police." White says menacingly. Blue then looks at Chains and he notices.

"And you! You dare have to nerve to shoot explosives at us?!" Blue shouts in anger at Chains.

"Fuck you bitch!" Chains says before he shoots Blue in the face, making her cover it. The other two diamonds look at Blue and then look at the gang with anger. Before White could say anything, she and the other diamonds get shot by lasers. They fall to the road and groan in pain. The gang look behind and see a destiny destroyer floating in the sky.

"Attention Payday Gang. The destiny destroyer that you see is mine. Head over to the Empire City Square so I can pick you up." Emerald says before she flies her ship away.

"You heard her guys, run for it!" Bain says. The gang look back to the Diamonds and see that they are still in pain because of Emerald's attack.

"Come on!" Dallas shouts as he begins running down the street. The gang follow him as they dash towards Empire City Square. Gem ships and swat choppers fly around the city as the gang run from street to street. 

"The police have snipers deployed on the roofs!" Bain says. Dallas looks up and sees snipers taking positions on the rooftops of the buildings. Dallas shoots them as he runs down the streets along with the gang.

"The Diamonds have lapises flying around. Be careful Payday Gang." Emerald says.

"Lapises?" Wolf says as he runs with the gang. All of a sudden a bunch of lapises appear in the sky and they fly around the gang.

"I got them!" Chains says before he fires his machine-gun at the sky as he runs with the gang. Many lapises get shattered by Chains' bullets while some fly away in fear. After running for a minute, the gang finally make it to Empire City Square. It's a huge grass square field surrounded by cars and benches, and it's also in front of a library. The gang stop in the middle of the square and see a destiny destroyer flying above the library. 

"Emerald! Pick us up!" Dallas shouts at the ship.

"I can't! Look behind you!" Emerald says. The gang turn back and they see the Diamonds at the other side of the square. White pulls out her communicator and talks into it.

"Calling all gem units! The Payday Gang have been located at Empire City Square! Bring the police with you! Do whatever it takes to take them down!" White shouts into her communicator. 

"Guys! There's a whole army of cops and gems coming to the square!" Bain says. And he was right. A bunch of gem ships start flying around the square and swat trucks are parking around it. Swat officers start stepping out of their trucks, armed to the teeth. Many gems start jumping out of the ships. Amethysts, jaspers, peridots, nephrites, all of the above. The Payday Gang are surrounded.

"Alright everyone, let's show them why we're the most wanted criminal gang in the world." Dallas says as the Swat and Gem Units approach them. The gang grin under their masks.

"What are they going to do?" Emerald asks.

"They're gonna give them hell." Bain says.

/// POLICE/GEM ASSAULT IN PROGRESS ///

The Payday Gang start shooting at the army of Empire City police and Gem Units. Blood and shards fly around as the police/gem army fall to the gang. The Diamonds watch as the Payday Gang slaughter the police and gem soldiers by the second, they're losing hope.

"Gem shields! 11 o'clock!" Chains says as he points to quartzes holding shields, as he somehow manages to push them back. 

"I'm not going back to prison! You wankers are gonna have to kill me!" Hoxton shouts as he shoots his pistols. Gems get shattered by his shots one by one.

"You can't stop us! We're the motherfucking Payday Gang!" Wolf shouts as he shoots his pistol. Officers and gems continue to fall to him despite only having a pistol.

"You guys literally can't be stopped!" Bain comments.

"You're damn right Bain!" Dallas shouts as he shoots at the combined army. Then things start going bad. His rifle is on it's last clip.

"I'm running out of ammo! anybody got some to spare?" Dallas shouts as switches to single shot mode.

"You're the only one here who is using a rifle!" Hoxton shouts back. Without Dallas' marksman skills, the Swat and Gem Units start to come closer. Ships continue to drop gem soldiers.

"We're literally fucking surrounded!" Dallas shouts.

"Oh shit! It's a hessonite!" Wolf shouts.

"We got lapises in the sky!" Chains shouts.

"It's a fucking peridot!" Hoxton shouts. Swat officers and Gem Units are getting closer and closer, it looks like the gang are going to eventually lose. Dallas can only think of one thing to do. He pulls out Steven's gem from his pocket and raises it in the air. The Swat and Gem Units stop approaching as they see Steven's gem. The gang turn to see Dallas.

"What are you doing?" Chains asks. Dallas then straps his rifle on his back and pulls out his pistol. He then points the pistol at Steven's gem.

"Listen up everyone! Steven's fate is up to you now! Let us go or I will shatter Steven's gem!" Dallas shouts at the combined army. The swat back up a little and the gems start begging Dallas not to shatter the gem.

"You dare?!" White shouts at Dallas.

"I do fucking dare! I'll do it right fucking here, right now! Is that what you want?!" Dallas shouts back. The Diamonds now have worried expressions on their faces. Gems start crying over the fear of Steven's gem getting shattered.

"Wow human, that's one way to gain the upper hand." Emerald says, very impressed.

"They don't call me the mastermind for nothing." Dallas says.

"Dallas! Put that gem back in your pocket!" Bain shouts.

"Why?" Dallas says.

"Steven's gem can form something called 'Pink Steven'! It's Steven's half, and it also defeated White! If you let it form, I don't know what it will do to you!" Bain says.

"Bain?! You're just fucking telling me this now?!" Dallas shouts, realizing his nightmare could become true.

"I'm sorry Dallas, I forgot to tell you. Just keep it in a tight space and it won't form." Bain says. Dallas gets an idea. He presses the gem into his chest so it won't form.

"Emerald! Land so we can get out of here! They're not going to do anything!" Dallas shouts at Emerald's ship.

"Landing now." Emerald says. Everyone watches as Emerald's ship lands next to the gang. Dallas looks around and sees that he and the gang have won. Nobody is trying to stop them. 

"Dallas, you just saved our asses." Wolf says in shocked tone.

"You're welcome. Now come on, into the ship." Dallas says as he begins walking to Emerald's ship. The gang point their weapons at the army as they walk to Emerald's ship. The back door for Emerald's ship opens and the gang step in. Dallas looks back and sees the army and the Diamonds look at him in defeat.

"We'll be seeing you soon! This won't be the last time you'll face the Payday Gang!" Dallas shouts at the army and the diamonds. The back door for the ship closes and the Destiny Destroyer takes off into the sky, leaving the army and the Diamonds alone in their defeat. Dallas puts Steven's gem back in his pocket.

"I knew there was a reason I chose you as the leader Dallas!" Bain says.

"Yeah, thanks." Dallas says. Dallas turns around and sees that he and the gang are in the engine room of the ship, where there is a big circular core on the front wall and stairs on both sides. Many types of gems are operating on consoles. The gang are standing in front of the core and are waiting for Dallas. Dallas walks to the gang and puts his pistol away.

"We did it gang, we fucking did it." Dallas says.

"Hell yeah you guys did! Steven's gem is ours for keeping! He and the crystal gems will not bother us when we begin our crime spree in Delmarva!" Bain says.

"I couldn't agree more." the gang hear. The gang look to the left and they see a emerald with her gem in her right eye walking down the stairs, she also has on a floating earpiece that she uses to talk to Bain and the crew. She walks to the gang and stops right in front of them.

"Hello Payday Gang, I am Emerald. You four will be staying with me until Bain can find you a safehouse. I have a bedroom up the right stairs that is ready for you all to rest in. I also have a display case where you can put Steven's gem in." Emerald says.

"Good, this whole time I've been carrying a weapon in my hand. So, you want to offer us jobs and heists?" Dallas says to the elite.

"Yes, you and your crew have impressed me. I promise you that my rewards will please you." Emerald says as her fang shows.

"Listen up Emerald, you're my first gem contractor. I'm trusting that you will take care of my boys and not put them in missions that are too dangerous." Bain says.

"Oh don't worry Bain, the first assignment I have for them will be easy." Emerald says. Dallas looks to his left and sees a jasper carrying a display case. Dallas takes out Steven's gem and puts it in the case. The jasper then takes the case to the gang's bedroom.

"Hey guys. I'll have Emerald drop down to the ground so you can replenish your ammo and equipment." Bain says.

"Good. So Emerald, what's your first job for us?" Dallas asks. The gang look at her like if they are ready to take on anything.

"Heh, this job is actually personal for me. It has to do with a human named Lars." Emerald says with a evil grin, before she tells the gang their next heist.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Emerald has joined Crime.Net as a contractor. Stay tuned for the next chapter, Lars' Home Invasion.


End file.
